Four Swords Re-booted
by InvisiableWalls
Summary: The un-official sequel to the Four Swords manga. The Four are back on a quest to save not Zelda, not to slay the darkest of terrors! This time, they have to save Hyrule from an ever-growing ominous evil black hole that started above Hyrule castle and is slowly making it's way across all of the world! Who started it? Will they be able to end it? Read and Review!
1. A Discovery

Four Swords Re-booted

Author's note: Welcome to Four Swords Re-booted! This is my first fiction, so feel free to leave instructive criticism in the reviews section or PM it to me. Expect a few flaws here or there for the first few chapters... they were like a warm up. I was looking the right style, so just stick with me! Thanks, and enjoy! I'll have the Links put a little disclaimer here...

(A/N2): If you are only planning on skipping through this fiction, please read chapter 1,2,6,12, and 13. They are all plot crucial. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: *Links in harmony* "The Legend of Zelda: The Four swords do not belong to InvisiableWalls (Blue says something about "Really bad creativity on naming") and all mentioned areas, plots, characters, jokes, and just about any mentioned material that excludes his own, modified character speech (Vio looks horrified to the thought of someone sitting at a desk and literally WRITING his future). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Discovery

Link sat by his window in the castle. The day had been slow, the birds chirped, but that was probably the only noise heard. The slight breeze slowly let Link's hair rise in fall, like the waves of a beach slowly whipping towards the sand, but not necessarily high. Link's expression was mostly blank, not much to think about besides what a beautiful day it was. Link didn't feel like playing with the other children, he never did. "Too much I know that they could never understand. I'm much more advanced," He'd always say. He was right in a sense, no one COULD ever know the battles and hardships he'd been through. Except for Zelda, of course... The only person to ever truly understand the craziness of his life. He was normally occupied with saving the citizens of Hyrule, either from petty thieves or monsters at the front gates, nothing could challenge his mastery of the sword, his sharp wit, and endless courage. His counterparts that he'd said goodbye to for the last time a few months ago could also be considered understanding, but they were just another part of him and not really separate people. He'd enjoyed their equal representation of his high skill, as they had taught each other more and more as their quest went on. His only problem was that his father believed that he acted upon his own will to be the hero in these circumstances, that he should work together with others and not endanger himself so often. None of this mattered to Link, though, it was just constant nagging that he'd never REALLY follow. His three counterparts were the only people he'd really trusted. After Vaati had been sealed away, he just went back to his normal self-involved practices.

Link was quite bored with this whole "staring longingly out the window for something to do" thing, so he decided to head down to the training room for some warm-ups. He actually had to be there today, but his own will just said it'd be too boring. He didn't need it anyway, he was very sufficient with a sword and the practice was practically useless. The only reason it was enforced was because the princess, while very much NOT in danger, needed to be protected by the Knights Order (the name of the Hyrule Castle knight association) at all times, even when it seemed completely useless and wasteful of time (Like they really had anything to do anyways). Link went with it because it gave him a chance to show off his skills.

After Link's usual "shoot the targets" and "smack the dummy" training, he decided to head upstairs and see if the princess was alright. She was not in the throne room, he knew this because Zelda hated the constant spotlight, even with here royal status she couldn't help but feel unnerved with this high status. Zelda was commonly found in her room, either practicing her harp, writing letters to other areas outside of Hyrule (where, Link did not know), or planning to defend against war threats and attackers. The last of the Wind mage's minions still roamed the land, hoping to find a new master. Ever since Link had last split into four to save the princess, things had been awfully peaceful. A knock was heard at Zelda's door. "Who could that be?" She wondered silently to herself, "Better go see..." She mumbled. She leaped lightly from the chair of her desk. As she approached the door she wondered if it would be Link. "Oh, i hope so, I'm sooooooo bored!" Link was the only person who knew her enough to care about what she had to say. In fact, Link actually cared about her more than she noticed, normally. She turned the door handle and, surprise, it WAS Link. "Oh, hi." was all she could say. Link was wearing a lounge tunic, a light aqua color, no hat, but it was strange seeing him without uniform in her presence.

They talked about how they felt that day, what was on their minds, and what they had been up too. Zelda brought up something about a foreign kingdom, a dilemma of sorts on an artifact. "Nothing to do with any mischievous plots, does it?" asked Link, hoping for a "Yes." "No, of course not! Nothing too critical or we'd be helping them." "Oh." was all he could manage. "Wanna go check with the war plan room for fun?" The girl asked with a type of gusto that made you wonder if it WOULD be fun.

Down in the planning room, something was up. The walls seemed to be coated with maps and charts and Zelda kept making a face like she wasn't invited to a party! "Link! I never said that ANY of this was valid or initiated! Someone's been planning a war behind our backs!" "So that's why the captain kept saying something about "extra exercises" and everyone actually cared!" Link made a sarcastic face and turned around to look back at the maps. "Suspicious..." thought Zelda to herself. "How could they even do this without the signature's and meetings and such... unless..."

* * *

(A/N) Ooooh, cliffhanger! Looks like something suspicious is happening within the castle. I promise that the rest of the troop will show up next chapter, give it time. I'm gong to try to make this fic as original as possible.

Stay Original,

InvisiableWalls


	2. A Mission!

Four Swords Re-booted

(A/N)So, it looks like Link and Zelda are on to something! The Hyrule army seems to be planning behind the princess's back and Link hasn't heard of this either!

(A/N2): Hey, this is a little note from 2015! This is actually the shortest chapter in the fic and the only reason it hasn't been taken down is because it is plot crucial. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, I most likely never will... All characters featured in this story do not belong to me, as well as they setting, and any mentioned names. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Mission!

A clanking was heard from the hallway, Link's ears could hear it. Zelda didn't seem to notice until the figure drew closer and closer down the stairs. Link signaled to Zelda, slightly panicked, to stay quiet and find a place to hide. Link naturally chose a jar, nobody looked in jars anyways. Zelda climbed into a cupboard, underneath the counter. She struggled to fit inside, however. It was a tight squeeze, she wondered how Link was so flexible in a pot whilst she had trouble fitting into a cupboard?! She eventually found a position that suited her needs and the two remained fairly unsuspicious. As the man approached, it turned out to be Joarnar from Link's swordsman class. Joarnar strode over to the counter and started pouring some sort of brown liquid into a cup. It smelled of mystery beans and potatoes... "Coffee?" Thought Zelda. That guy came all the way down here for coffee? Joarnar headed back up the stairs and all was well... except Link was stuck.

"Ouch! This was such a bad idea..." was all Link could think of to say. He finally got himself free when... "ZEEEEEEELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was her DAD?! Oh no, he found her... what ever was she to do? "ZELDA! What are you doing down here?! You know this is private to me and the knights so that- LINK?!" The old man looked startled to see Link of all people down in the private war plan room...

"You two are in serious trouble! I swear, when I get my-" The King stopped. "Do you hear that?" He said. Then they all looked up. A dark, mysterious swirling cloud appeared. It had been a bright, sunny day! Where did THAT come from? "They are already here..." The King mumbled. "You two are in **big** trouble!" He said. "Get Zelda to the castle." The King told Link. Link looked startled at this sudden appearance of clouds. He almost couldn't avert his eyes as he led Zelda to the castle gates. Zelda herself was beginning to feel dizzy, she didn't like being they finally got to the gates, Zelda was shaking and Link felt as though he'd finally get to see some action! "This'll be great," he thought, "I'm going to get to do something for once!" Zelda mumbled something about the four sword chamber. Link led Zelda to the gaurds, saying something about protecting Zelda. Link rushed downstairs to the Four Sword sanctuary. He made no hesitation about pulling out the sword. Vaati, the wind mage appeared, laughing maniacally and Link just did NOT care. Vaati didn't feel like actually conquering the world and headed back into the pedestal. "Maybe some other time..." Vaati said. Link felt a rush of energy. Magic surged through his veins, and suddenly... Link was split into four!

"Hey guys!" Red said. "Oh, no..." Blue said with doubt that he could EVER get away from Red... not that he didn't like him, it's just that the little worm kept giving him hugs when HE DIDN'T NEED THEM AT ALL! Vio just sat there, looking cool. "It's nice to see you guys!" Green said with a happy sensation. "We'd better get on our way and see if the princess is okay..." said Vio, a little bit of worry in his voice. "Oh, she'll be fine!" said Red, enough happiness and energy to fuel a rainbow factory. "I doubt those stupid untrained guards will be much help anyways! We could take them all down in one blow!" Blue stated triumphantly. "Don't get cocky," said Green, "We still don't know if she's okay." "Well then what are we waiting for, Let's get a move on!" Vio said.

* * *

(A/N): Seems like the group is back together! Zelda MAY or MAY NOT be in danger. What do YOU think will happen? Post your reviews and maybe MAYBE favorite... if your nice *wink*

Stay beautiful,

InvisiableWalls


	3. Specifically Not Specific

Four Swords Re-booted

Author's note: Hey guys! Looks like so far, its only been 3 days or so, and we are up to over 50 views! Now, some may not consider it huge... or even noticeable, but for me, this is HUGE! I'd like to thank those who've read this story and given me their support... thanks! I've been working on trying to get these chapters out without as many grammatical errors. It's embarrassing, actually! Also, chapters will be longer with more words, as too make sure that there is more content to secure you guys with! Remember to keep updated! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Four Swords Re-booted!

(A/N2): 2015 note again! 50 reads was a huge landmark for me back in the day. If I ever bring them up in chapters, it's mainly because I didn't know just how many people I was catering to. At the time of this update, this story is in the thousands. Again, thank you to all my fabulous readers for staying updated! Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I (InvisiableWalls) do not own the Legend of Zelda series and all characters associated with the series. Any claims that I did would be stupidly wrong! All I am is a simple fan writing a story to expand upon and express imagination for the series. Just like others, I find this game fun and great; and as a fan, only want to share my love for it. Thanks for understanding!

Chapter 3: Specifically Unspecific

As the four small heroes hurried up the stairs to check on the princess, worried looks on their faces, it seemed endless. The stairs kept going on, each step more painful than the last, they finally made it.

"Well, I'm beat!" said a panting Red.

"How long ARE those steps, anyways?" Said an exhausted Vio, a slight sweat bead on his brow.

"No match for ME!" said a sliiiightly worn out Blue

"Let's just go already!" said Green with more determination than a Goron in a wrestling match.

After a short chat with the guards, Red came back saying that Zelda was fine, but strangely, the SKY wasn't.

"What do you mean the sky is wrong?! That's such a stupid question, look out the window!" said Blue

As the three other heroes looked out the window, a great thunderstorm they saw. Clouds whirled around, thunder struck. A huge black hole swirled in the sky, only forcing in humans and animals as it seemed. A poor castle guard was hanging on a fence post, all odds against him. And like a thread and scissors, he was forced away. At the same time, a cow went flying towards him. The cow made no resistance, in fact, he just flew upwards still chewing his grass.

"Well, at least they died together..." said a sad Red.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? They both DIED (probably) and you express NO feelings for the- oh." yelled angry Blue, cut off by seeing that Red wasn't listening, but in fact, just staring at a flower in the field.

"It's not moving." mumbled Red. "GUYS! I think I just saw something REALLY weird!" yelled Red.

"We don't have time for that," said Vio, "We have to speak to the King about what to do!"

"But-"mumbled Red.

"Come ON! We don't have all day!" yelled Green from the end of the hallway

After entering the throne chamber, Blue was still blushing from the window scene.

"Can't believe I totally just flopped that," thought Blue, "I swore that there would be no storm..."

"You need something Link... errrr... Links?" said the King, still noticing the FOUR of them. "This is it. We're doomed." thought the King.

The Links were just EVERYWHERE! Vio was admiring the pottery while Blue chased Red with an old Relic sword. Green just sat before the King, mumbling apologies and blushing horribly.

After everyone was rounded up, the sword was put back, Vio was pulled away from the old documents and such, and Red stopped crying, Green told the King about how he pulled the sword to see what he could do.

"Well, I kind of noticed that there were... multiple people." Said the King. "A horrible black hole has appeared just outside the castle! If you haven't noticed, it practically wants every living thing to be consumed by it. It is continually growing and if this isn't stopped, we will all be doomed! An ancient relic lies on the top of a Mountain... a really far ways away... you know what? Just ask Zelda, she usually knows this garbage." the King showed the four to the door

Up in her guarded chamber was Zelda. After some complications with guards, mostly because they were used to only one Link, they made it.

"Those guards were terrible! Having to tell the "super convincing story" a BILLION times was just FANTASTIC!" complained Blue sarcastically.

"I KNOW right!" agreed Red.

As they entered the chamber, Zelda greeted them, Zelda completely disregarded that Link was four again, and they retold the story for the billionth time.

"And that's what your dad said to do so we came to you for assistance!" said Green cheerfully.

"Oh. ok." was all Zelda said. Looking in deep thought she said, "Well, there is an artifact, shaped slightly like a glass eye. They say it reverses evil magic, but also causes it, cool, huh!"

"Where is it?" said Vio with curiosity that was... sort of necessary.

"Oh, just on another island... to the left... reeeeeeally far away... You guys can handle that, right?" said Zelda in hope.

"Well, first, you guys need to be more specific. Secondly, just HOW far away IS this thing?" asked Green.

"What? You want NUMBERS?! Go look it up yourself... lazy." said Zelda. The last part was slightly out-loud, but no one heard her.

* * *

Ending note: Well, that concludes chapter 3. Looks like NO ONE is going to be specific for the four, sadly. Next chapter, the four SHOULD see some adventuring. We may only just start uncovering the location... Who knows? Keep reading to find out!

-InvisiableWalls


	4. An Interesting Inspection

Four Swords Re-booted

I apologize, fans! My delay on this chapter is FAR behind my schedule... I am so~ sorry! Anyways... this chapter is longer than others. Much more to show... i hope for the length of two chapters. In better news, We are at ONE HUNDRED VIEWS! Thanks to all of you! As a reward, here is your chapter...

(A/N2): Again with the little number point out. Chapter 3 was pretty well received, and it took me about a week to get this chapter out. However, that's not my longest! Chapter 12 took 5 months! The story just gets tougher to write, you know? Also, a little dorky sub-plot stays here to this day. It has nothing to be built off of it and was just used as filler in early chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Visit to the Library

"Where do we start?" said Red in a confused tone. "We only have this castle. The... black hole? Yes, that... it's blocking any exit from the castle!"

"Have you forgotten? The castle has its own private library!" said Vio. "Ida slap you up the head like Blue! Your lucky that I have enough dignity to be respectful."

"I take offence to that." mumbled Blue. "I have dignity."

"Let's go! Do you know where it's at?" asked Green.

"Actually... no." Vio said quietly, blushing and ashamed of his lack of knowledge for the castle's interior. "I haven't had much time to explore it. Like you all should know, we have been cut off curtain areas of the castle."

"Should we ask Zelda?" questioned Blue. He didn't really want to have to run around the castle like before. Telling all the guards what he was doing.

"Maybe we could get a pass from Zelda? Or the King?" Inserted Red. "That would be easier!"

"I don't know... would they be willing to give us that kind of-" questioned Vio, cut off after noticing the others already on their way down the hall. He sighed and followed after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles from Hyrule, a fairy (Dark red in color) was being chased by a group of boys in blue uniform. A guard stood in his everyday pose by the gate, making sure that no one left or entered without his notice and verification. A woman carried a pot above her head, seeming to be carrying water. A mail man ran on his everyday schedule. "Can't be late! Can't be late!" he repeated to himself. Near the gate walked a deku scrub with a fairy.

"Will this work?" asked the scrub in doubt.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it?" replied the fairy. She seemed fully assure of their plan.

"Just seems risky..." said the scrub in dismay.

"Look, are we going to do this or not?"

"Absolutely! It just seems... weird and impossible..."

As the two approached the tower wielding the large clock the scrub gave a sigh and climbed on up.

"I don't feel like a flower pod today..." said the scrub.

"Come on, hurry! We are going to be late!" said the fairy.

As the two climbed the tower, they both were anxious.

At the top...

"Ha-ha! You may think that your going to stop me but it's too late! I'm going to bring down the moon and nothing can stop m-" The masked boy said with a slight tone of anger, being cut off by a scrub in his face. "Wh-What?!"

The scrub jumped from the boy's head up into the air. He prepared a bubble from his mouth and shot the boy, propelling him farther forward. The masked fiend dropped an instrument, an ocarina, and the fairy quickly snatched it before he could grab it. The fairy carried it up to the scrub and it suddenly turned into a tuba. Unsurprisingly, the tuba's thin wood made almost no difference to the scrubs slowing rise. The scrub played a song causing time to slow and proceeded to shoot tens to twenties of bubbles from his mouth. Time resumed and all the bubbles caused him to propel even closer to the sky.

"Gotcha!" said the scrub, touching the giant moon in the sky. The moon's orbit held him so he was free to not hold on. He climbed the moon and reached the mouth. His fairy climbed from his hat.

"My turn." she thought.

She flew to the center of the moon; into the mouth and continuing. At the center the fairy pulled out a... nuclear bomb? She planted it in the center and...

To be continued...

* * *

At the castle...

"Ok, so we have our pass from the king," said Blue. Zelda wasn't in her room at the time so they had to ask the king. "let's go!"

At the hall leading to the private library, many guards stood stationed.

Green just held the note and walked with the others. He had to stop twice for a guard to read it and nod to the other's in approval of the real-ness of it.

In the library there were books EVERYWHERE! I mean, what did you expect, it IS a library, but this library had an exceptionally large collection.

While Vio seemed to be in heaven, drifting about sections (mostly Hyrule history and scientific thingy stuff) like a young child in a candy store, Blue seemed to be bored (reading isn't his thing), and Red was in the manga section.

"Whatever he's reading," thought Blue, "I don't want to know anything about it."

Red seemed to be drooling. He liked manga. Not the scary ones or the fighting ones, he liked the happy ones with happy things.

Green seemed to be the only one actually interested in researching the artifact that they were looking for. He didn't know the name... or any description at ALL; he just had to keep looking through artifacts. The sad part was that the artifact books were VERY thick, almost 12 inches thick! He sighed. This was going to take a loooooong time...

A couple of hours passed...

Blue had found his way to the lounge area and took a nice nap. Unsurprisingly, Red was near him with a book in his hands and a pile of three others. Speaking of 'piles', Vio had a huge one. Almost 17 or 21 books high, looking ready to collapse. He secretly was looking for information on the artifact, but the other historical and knowledgeable events interested him to the point where he couldn't resist them.

And Green... sadly still looking through the artifact books...

A few more hours later...

"I found something!" said Green in excitement. After all those boring hours, this was it! He had found something, ANYTHING, besides ancient swords and pillars with markings.

"What did you find?" asked Vio. The others would have been excited too... if only they had been awake to hear Green.

"It says here: 'On a mountain's peak, in distant...," Green paused to pronounce the name correctly, "Mer-fA-grE... there is an artifact. It resembles a jug, pottery type, but with markings on the sides.' sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

"I don't think that's how you pronounce that."

"Well than maybe we'll ask when we get there!"

Red and Blue sat half awake, back to back on the couch.

They just grunted in reply.

"Indeed! May i see the book?" asked Vio in interest.

Green handed the book to Vio.

Vio's eyes glanced across the page madly, like a octorok chased by a bird.

"Hmmm..." he'd say.

"Well? Tell us!" said Red

"Yes, spit it out already!" said Blue, waking up a tad bit more.

"We need to go that-a-way." said Vio. He pointed to the far most wall. The others assumed he meant that it was the direction of the artifact.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Blue.

"Hold on! We need to pack supplies, this is going to be a long journey from the sound of it." said Green.

"Very true, Green. Almost 250 miles from here!" Vio stated.

"Oh my..." mumbled the others in unison.

* * *

Well? Was that long enough? I hope so! Again, sorry for the absence of chapters. Looks like the group has their sense of direction. Next chapter we will start our journey off to find this artifact in... Merfagre... yah, that name TOTALLY won't stay. I'll change that to something more simple later, as if this name was just some mis-translated garbage Hyrule stumbled upon. Look forward to the next chapter!

Be ready!

\- InvisiableWalls


	5. The adventure (really) begins!

Four Swords Re-booted

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here, everyone. Sorry for the delay! In good news, today the adventure finally begins! Also, last chapter was our longest; over 1,300 words! I'm trying to add character to the characters because they seem a bit flat and the story seems short and dull. If you are feeling helpful, PM me if you think that this chapter is better or worse (remember: my username is Invisi_able_ walls not invis_ible_walls :D ). Anyways... here is chapter 5!

(A/N2): There used to be a bit of arguing between my username. It remains to this day with the funny pronunciation, but I won't argue if you call me Invisible Walls. That is a different author, though.

Disclaimer: The Four Swords do not belong to me, neither do the Legend of Zelda or any associated characters. Use of these topics is purely for promoting and admiring these fantastic works of art. Thank you for your understanding! -InvisiableWalls

* * *

Chapter 5: The adventure (really) begins!

After gathering supplies, Green, Red, Blue, and Vio made their way to the king for advice to leave the castle.

"In the kitchen, go to the sink. Underneath is a loose pipe that seems to lead to the wall; it does not, however. Twist this pipe counter-clockwise and the door should open." the King said with a smile. The four heros nodded and shuffled out the door. As they made their way to the kitchen, Vio decided to start-up a conversation.

"So, what are we going to do when we leave the castle? Just head in a direction and hope that it's the right one?" Vio said with a hint of sarcasm in the last part.

"Well, I figured we could head to town and see if there was a map we could grab and then, yes, we would head off." replied Green.

"I figure some potions would be good." said Red, a logical answer as they were definitely going to meet enemies along the way. A potion to heal can definitely help in a bad situation, as long as they didn't fight for it.

The heros arrived at the kitchen and set to work. The King made it sound easy as though there were only one or two sinks. Sadly, the truth was that there were about a dozen, to cook for the whole castle! There might have been more, not like anyone was going to keep track. A chef sat in a chair in the corner, sleeping as there was nothing to do; it being two o'clock and all. The four searched through the bottoms of the sinks quietly, each with his three for the equal twelve or such. Each tugged at the bars, although it wasn't loud, each time there was a loose pipe or rusty sink bottom, a squeak was heard.

Blue eventually found the right one in his fourth try around. He had decided that he would try each sinks individual pipe piece. That meaning that each piece of piping was in its own cabinet, so just trying one piece per cabinet and not all in one and then onto the next seemed more logical to Blue.

The pipe did not turn very smoothly, it was old and rusted, but it eventually turned. The bricks on the wall creaked a bit and then smoothly rode into the ground. A fain chime was heard by Red, but he thought it was just his ears playing tricks on him.

Blue smiled triumphantly and the four entered into the dark room. Luckily, there were two lanterns on an old moldy-wood shelf. They decided that one should go to the front, the other to the back. After a small argument/discussion between who was where, it was decided that Blue would be in front, then Green, followed by Red, And lastly Vio. They traveled through the shaft-like tunnel until coming upon a loose plank of wood. Blue and Vio proceeded to move the plank and surface light streamed in.

After the four clambered out, brushed off their tunics, and looked around a bit, they set off to the nearest town. As if the stone path there didn't wasn't obvious enough, Green clearly knew where it was anyways. They decided to take a longer path around the field outside the castle because the huge, ominous, floating, dangerous void above the castle removing bits of grass and a few poor birds who happened to not notice it, slowly growing ever larger and reminding the heroes that they needed to be fast; even if the trip would be long and dangerous.

They eventually made it to the gravel path that contained scrambled bits of stone and such. As they made their way down the path, they stopped hearing the loud, scary noises of the portal by the castle, and more of the chirping of birds and swaying of trees. Red lagged behind a bit and listened to nature, but Blue would always slow down just to bug him and then run back ahead. Vio walked and read a book he had picked up from the library. Green just walked ahead checking for dangers and such; didn't want any early ambushes!

The four arrived to town and unsurprisingly, it was very much packed with people and sales cheers of their sort. To the common eye, it looked like an average market, however, the black markets laced below the well, only open from ten AM to one o'clock PM. The only different merchandise sold there were seeds and foods that were restricted from public marketing. They also had delicious soups and other foods along with jewelry and items that were cheaper, but not stolen. If one were to sell such items there, it was up to the other merchants to decide what to do with the sad disgrace of a merchant he had once called himself. The Black Market never really grabbed Link's interest however, as getting there or being seen there (it being an adults only marketplace) would surely have him restricted of work for a couple of days, or even worse, grounded!

The Links stuck together to not get lost and eventually found a Hyrule map, a couple other maps of surrounding regions depending on where they went, and some potions. They grabbed five health potions (red color), two mana potions, and a fairy in a bottle which they let Red have to use if he ever got lost and was hurt as he was more susceptible to that. They picked up a few more things that would possibly come in handy like a bomb bag or some hot, clear red crystals.

The map combined with Greens own idea of where to go concluded with the decision to go north-east. They left the town and head off into the trees and shrubs to begin their search for the strangely unheard of artifact.

* * *

Ending Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, it's been a massive encouragement for me to keep writing. I always except instructive criticism for my work so if you can, send me a PM on some things you enjoy (or don't) about this story and I will try to fix whatever I can! Thanks for reading chapter 5, there will be no preview for this week so you better be ready for whatever happens! Have a good day!

-InvisiableWalls


	6. Adventure!

Four Swords Re-booted

Author's Note: Not much to say here... new chapter! This one is a little more serious/scary. Leave me a Personal Message about your opinions on the story. Should it stay with a similar theme to this or be more of a light-heart-styled adventure? Anyways, Enjoy!

(A/N2): THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY PLOT CRUCIAL. I reference back to it later in my writing, and even as an example of a true villain. If you choose to skip this chapter, be warned that a majority of later combat and baddies won't make any sense. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' neither do I own the pertaining characters, used items, locations, or other associated themes. Thank you for your understanding. -InvisiableWalls

* * *

Chapter 6: Adventure!

The heroes walked down the path, some chat involved, though not much happened. It is quite funny when what you know and think is shared exactly the same with those around you! Red thought it was creepy; if he ever had a personal thought, their similar ways of thinking would probably mean that the others thought the same. No one else seemed to mind but Red; Red never talked about it or brought it up. Green whistled a happy tune, similar to that of the musicians in the market, but not as professional and definitely not that of an actual instrument. Vio and Blue walked apart from one another; both lost in thought about what was to come of their recently started adventure.

Suddenly, Blue stumbled on what seemed to be a loose rock. Not long before this, he had proceeded to kick it, trying to give him some idle activity. His foot hurt, though nothing serious (or even considered an injury for that matter). The rock had a cave in on the side, like a worn handle. Blue got down to see why he hadn't moved the so-called 'rock'. It was off the road a bit, he was drifting to the side after all. He gave it a tug, though it wasn't budging. Green caught the sight of Blue pulling at something. He decided to go see what it was; it looked like a very comical sight. Blue determinedly tried to pull it out of the ground. Pretty soon, Red and Vio went to join. All four pulled at the rock.

A loud CA-THUNK was heard. A patch of dirt moved, then more, and suddenly a rusted metal handle exposed itself. As more of this mysterious object revealed itself, it became more clear that it was a door leading into the ground. Blue let go of the 'quite now definitely not a rock-thing-object' and everyone stumbled backward and on top of Vio. Blue was quickly over by the strange door leading into the ground. He swung it open; a loud creaking was heard by the others. A group of keese flew free, startling Blue to fall backward. He was okay with keese, but in his face was where he didn't want them.

The four continued into the cave. It was dark (duh!) and that reminded Green of the lantern he had picked up when they left the castle. He took it out and lit it and a glow of light filled the cave. They noticed a few more keese where on the ceiling, undisturbed by the light. A moblin skull was on the ground.

"Eeeew..." mumbled Red.

"Shhhh," said Vio, "we don't want to wake whatever is in here up... if there IS anything in here."

"There has to be something good if it is so 'cleverly' hidden." grumbled Blue thinking of his hurt foot.

Then the silence broke when Green stepped on a weak root, cracking it. The sound echoed throughout the cave, producing the original sound ten times over.

* * *

In another area far from Hyrule... (ending to the side-story)

"He he he..." laughed the fairy. After she had placed the quite large and possibly universe breaking compactibility with her size, she lit a match. She had a line of moon dust which she... somehow... made flammable (it smells like used gunpowder! Really, look it up!). She lit the match and line of flammable trail and it went straight to the bomb.

"Run awaaaaaaaaay!" Yelled the fairy. A trail of sparkles went flying behind her. She flew past the scrub and, just on que, he followed her. They left the moons atmosphere.

"**CABOOOOOM**!" yelled the fairy.

Skull kid gulped. "Why are they running away so fast?!" he thought. He frantically thought of a reason. He looked at the moon. It had a face different from the one before. It looked like it had eaten a foul food rather than a crazed grin. "oh noooo..." he thought.

Then Termina's balance went haywire. Link and Tatl ran (or flew) very far away, and Majora was doomed to a terrible, unspeakable death.

* * *

The hero's walked deeper into the strange cave. A sound of slow slurping was heard.

"Shhhhhluuuurpkkshhh" the strange producer of the sound made.

"W-what was that?" startled Red managed to shakily say.

"I... I don't know" Vio said as though it was directly him that Red was talking to.

Another dry slurp was heard. Green was distracted by the strange noise and did not look in front of him. Then he felt a cold feeling across his hand. He looked forward and what he saw sent shivers down his spine.

A pale white face stared at him through the bars. One of its eyes was larger than the other with a scar through it. It did not make any noise. It had sharp claws and the bodies of familiar people layed behind it. It took slow breathes. It had a slight purple and dark blue tone to its skin. It gave Green a headache just looking at it. It slowly raised it's 'hand' which was grossly amputated and morfed. It began to reach for Green. Green was frozen with fear. He wanted to run but his legs where as heavy as lead. His face was pale and his hands went cold. The face of the demon was forever frozen into his head. It starred, with an empty expression that would possibly reflect sadness and anger mixed together. It's cold, black, pupuless eyes continued to stare. Green began to step back as the monster drew closer with its hand. No one else seemed to notice what was happening.

"What's up Green? You have stood there for a while. Are you ok?" Blue (slightly) annoyingly said to Green.

Green finally managed to say something. "Run." he mumbled.

"What?" said Red. "We've come so far.

"RUN NOW!" Green yelled.

The monster showed its teeth. It let out a screech that was silent and yet loud at once.

"Wha-what was that?!" panicked Vio. "Is that...?" mumbled Vio.

"WHAT IS IT VIO JUST TELL US-" Blue panicked to Vio, cut off by Red's hand who, at the time, was using the other hand to shield his eyes from the monster.

"It's a Grey... ummm... Horror?! Who names this stuf?!"Vio blurted out.

The monster cringed at the mention of it's species. It didn't like that name for some reason.

"A Grey?" said a confused Red, "That doesn't sound scary at all." He mistakenly unshielded his eyes. He immediately regretted it. It was like staring at your darkest fear, yet so much worse. He quickly had the same reaction as Green. He froze with fear.

Blue grabbed red by the shirt and Vio followed so by grabbing Green before the monster actually touched him. Whatever the outcome of that would be, they didn't need to find out. The dead bodies on the floor should have hinted it.

The group quickly rushed to the surface. Red and Green quickly ran in opposite directions to puke into the bushes. There was is no better way to say it, they were scarred senseless. Vio and Blue both red in the face from the 'endurance run they just went through carrying another body with them, sat on a rock, back to back from one another. Blue lightly kicked the strange rock that had allowed them entrance to the hell-hole they entered before, closing the entrance so that hopefully no one would have to suffer the same fate as them. Green and Red came back to Vio and Blue. Red was clutching something tightly in his hands.

"What's that?" Vio asked.

"It's a familiar weapon I found in there. I was going to tell you guys about it just before Green found that... whatever it was..." Red explained. "It looks like that fire staff I got last time I was with you guys, yet this one has a different top." He continued, pointing to the top of the staff. It was very similar to the previous one with the wood-work and all, yet this one had a light blue crystal at the top, rather than the previous red one.

"Well, what are you waiting for, try it out!" said Blue.

Then as though it was planned, a octorock walked through the bushes. Red pointed the staff at the small red enemy and fired. In defense, the creäture spit a large rock and ran away. The blast of blue light and the rock hit and created a...

"It freezes stuff, huh?" Blue said quizzically.

The rock sat on the ground in a case of jagged ice. It clearly explained what the staff did.

"Wow, score!" said Red proudly holding out his new weapon.

"Lucky..." mumbled Green, letting his jealousy escape him for a moment. However, the others heard this comment and everyone laughed.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 6, did you enjoy it? I worked a little while on this one, trying to get it a little more exciting. Don't forget to drop a like, favorite, or just send me a personal message on your thoughts about this story. I'm starting to think about that second story I mentioned before. If I start that, this story's posts will become slower. If you approve (or disapprove) of this, send me a personal message. If no one sends me anything (like usual) I will just start it anyways... so good luck stopping me without some feedback! I may start that second story around chapter nine, we will see (no promises). For now, just remember to comment on this story. Have a good day, guys.

-InvisiableWalls


	7. Those Who Wait In the Shadows

Four Swords Re-booted

Hello again everyone, and welcome to chapter 7! I've noticed that chapters tend to be skipped by readers, so if you are new here is an update: A giant bad black hole thing is swirly overhead Hyrule, mostly around the castle because... ya... And everyone (that being the four little swordsmen all named Link... or more preferably Green, Red, Blue, and Vio) sets out to save Hyrule with some unknown and quite possibly dangerous artifact. There were many chapters devoted to leaving the castle so we have only had three (including this one) actually ON the quest. That's ok, however as this is most likely going to be a 'longer' type of story. There may be some difficultly stretching out stories so expect lot's of mis-haps and whats-that moments. To put it into more simple terms... Enjoy chapter 7! (also, i apologise for the ONE MONTH WAIT! It was so long, I'm soooo sorry. I really shouldn't do that... I was just so BUSY!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Those Who Wait In the Shadows

"Is it not strange to anyone just how large this forest is? There is definitely no way we can make it out before the end of the day." Vio said, raising interest on the topic at hand.

"That is true. We need to fetch some logs and twigs or some sort of fuel." Green added.

"I heard that a stick and some dry bark can be used to start a fire..." Red claimed. He didn't know where he heard that but it seemed like it could be worth a shot.

"Well, you know where I will be." Blue proudly said before walking off into the slowly approaching darkness of the forest. Vio was right for introducing the idea of setting up for the night as it really was getting dark. Blue gathered logs, Vio gathered twigs, Green watched for monsters or any foes that may have appeared, but Red was doing something completely different. He scrambled up a tree, checking to see which branches were sturdy or not before proceeding. One snapped as he put his weight onto it, but he managed to reel back before falling a quite a good height. He eventually reached the top to the tree and looked out on his surroundings. A beautiful sunset was laden across the trees, stretching on for miles. A blend of red, orange, and yellows flowing from beyond where his eyes could see. It was truly a beautiful sight. He squinted and barely made out the town. Had they really traveled that far? It was like a mystery, all that happening in one day. It had been a regular afternoon and suddenly they were thrown into this crazy mess.

"Hey RED! We could really use your help down here!" Green yelled up into the trees.

"Darn..." Red whispered to himself. He had hoped no one would see him scramble up the tree to see the gorgeous sunset.

The fire was ready quickly and the tents were set up. It was growing dark and they all huddled around the fire to keep warm. Red was wrapped in blankets that he insisted he needed, Blue and Vio were still a bit sweaty from their wood collecting for the fire (Blue much more than Vio as he was lifting literal logs!), and Green just enjoyed the nice breeze flowing across his now non-hat-covered head. He remembered how he had done just the same that very morning. He was in the same bafflement as Red; them being the same person and all.

"Mmmm, marshmallows!" Vio said before chomping onto his yummy treat.

"Agweed!" Red replied with his mouth full.

"Cute..." Everyone thought (except Red of course)as they watched him chew (or rather 'nom') (cutefully) on his sugary treat.

"Well, I'm tired, must be time for bed..." Green yawned before heading off to his tent.

"Night." Blue said before doing the same.

Vio picked up Red and then set him in his tent, before proceeding to head off to his own.

As the fire slowly went down, the moon slowly rose. It wasn't a full moon, not even close. It was a Very small sliver visible which didn't let off much light. It was practically pitch black except for the glowing stars and last goodbyes of the hot charcoal. The only sound heard was the swaying of tops of trees pressed by the wind. The four slept peacefully; none were awake even a LITTLE bit. An owl cooed before flying away to a better perch. A bat flew in front of the moon, giving a small shadow on the ground.

"Where there are shadows, there is sadness," Whispered a mysterious voice, "but not all of the shadows themselves are sad. The word 'sad' has many meanings. For instance..." The owner of the voice plucked a small flower from the ground, "loneliness," It plucked a petal, "depression," It plucked another, "anger," there were only two petals left, "frustration," It grabbed the last flower and placed it close to its face, "and no one actually caring for you the way you'd hope to be cared for..." He grabbed the stem, "But none of these emotions solve problems... Sometimes you have to act for yourself..." It snapped the stem and all of the pieces of flower turned to ashes and blew away in the wind. A black, twisted cap exposed itself in the faint moonlight. The figure stepped towards the camp where the heroes slept silently. "This must be the place. Who else would foolishly camp so far from town?" He approached Blue's tent. "No thanks..." He thought. He went up to Vio's. "Traiter, cannot be trusted." He continued on. He walked up to Green's tent. "Hmmm... he would see through me..." He approached the final tent, Red's. "Well, it will have to do." He quietly unzipped the zipper on the tent that held the entrance closed. He leaned toward Red and the picked him up and took him closely outside the camp before waking him up.

"Hey! Sleepy, friend? Here," He dunked Red's face in a bucket of cold water (there for comedic reasons), "That should help."

Red immediately fully awoke. "WHA-What what what! I'm U-" He was cut off by the strange figures hand being placed over his mouth in efforts to not wake the others. "Sh-Shadow?!" Red stutered.

* * *

Oooooh! Cliff-hanger! Looks like Red 'found' an old friend... For you readers who haven't read the manga, he is supposed to be dead... sorta... Anyways, have a good day and stay tuned for the next chapter! (also, I like Red as a character allot so ignore my ability to use his 'cuteness' because, let's all face it, he is REALLY adorable...)

-InvisiableWalls


	8. Grumpy Morning

Four Swords Re-booted

Hey everyone! I'm a little late, but I would like to point out that the story has reached over _**400 **_views! I would like to thank every one of you who have been reading and/or keeping up-to-date with the story. Special thanks (and shout out) to GeniusPixel who has been reading and reviewing! Go check out his story that he is just started. Want your name up here? Leave a review and make sure to PM me and I will make sure to advertise your pen-name here. In other news, Shadow was just introduced into the story in the last chapter so in this chapter, we are going to find out what happens next! Finally, I would like to announce that I have signed up for Beta Reader! Having trouble on your story and need an extra writer to help out? I'm sure you know what to do. Just PM me and we can chat about a personal reviewing system! Doesn't that sound cool? Before we start, I would like to say that I'm in a tad bit of a jam here (Strawberry flavored) and I don't really know what to add next! I have the initial plot and all but... I want to make it FUN! If you have any ideas, go ahead and share them; I am desperate for feedback! But enough stalling, here is chapter 8...

* * *

Chapter 8: An Old-New Friend and a Grumpy Morning

"I thought you were dead!" Red exclaimed surprised.

"I wasn't, I just had to cower back for a while and heal up on my lost energy. Ganon leaving took a massive damage to my ability to even be _talking _to you right now. Don't worry, I am real," Shadow said as Red rubbed his hand on Shadow's sleeve to check for solid-ness, "and I want to help you guys on your quest." Shadow told Red with a tinge of happiness in his voice. "When I realized that there was more to life than just being a simple standby, number-2, second place... you get the idea. I realized that I could be the hero too!"

"That's wonderful, Shadow! It's just..." Red yawned, " Why'd you have to wake me up to tell me that?"

"Well, you see... I've got a bit of a problem..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't go into the sunlight... or any other kind of light." said Shadow sheepishly.

"That's ok, we are in the woods... there's plenty of shade." Red yawned again and then began to walk back to his tent.

"Wait! Red..." Shadow motioned his hand for Red to come back.

"What now?"

"Don't tell anyone, ok. They either wouldn't believe you or..."

"Or what?" asked Red

"Ooooor, they may want me _dead_..." Vio confessed looking a bit scared. "Not that I have any problem with fighting back." He said smiling and then punching his hands together.

"Ok. That's nice. Goodnight." Red said, nodding is head sleepily and then found his way back to his tent.

**The next day...**

Blue awoke suddenly. He was in a strange place (he thought). The walls were Blue and looked like a silky-type of fabric. There was a line of light on the floor that went up from his encasing and onto the wall behind him. The wall behind him was a triangle shape. There was a bag of supplies on the floor... along with some neatly folded clothes, a sword, a bag (with the supplies), and a canister of water. Blue tried to remember what had happened to him... and then it hit him like a literal **brick **to the head. "Ouch." he thought. "That's a lot of memories to be had for one morning. Time to go back to sleeeeeeeeeeeeee~-"

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD! YA SLEPT IN A _LOOOOOT _LONGER THAN NECCESARY!"

"Wha- who's there?!" Blue replied to the giant beam of light outside his tent flap.

"I said _**get up! **_What? You wanna be late or som'thn?!" replied the figure as Blue slowly made who it was into focus.

"Where am I? Am I asleep oooor..."

"We are getting ready to leave and you practically almost slept till breakfast 'till Vio pointed out that you were absent!"

"Gr- Green?!" Blue stuttered to reply.

"Yeah sleep'n booty, It's me! Now _get up _and get _dressed _before i go fetch some _coooold coooooold _stream water and **dump it on you sleepy little FACE!**" Green snapped.

"Someone didn't sleep well..." Blue thought. A pile of clothes then proceeded to be _ka-slam-o-ed _into his face.

After exiting his tent, Blue walked over to the others who were as ready as could be... while Blue had his hair messy and his tent fully unpacked.

"Does the author hate you or somth'n?" Red joked.

He then received a glare from everyone and Green pulled a fourth wall license from his tunic pocket. He passed the license to Red.

"Also, I don't hate Blue, I just thought it would be funn-" InvisiableWalls replied being cut of with the sound of a loud thunder-clap. "ooooooowwww..."

"That never happened..." Green metaphorically replied.

**SUDDENLY!**

*_POOF*_

"Hey look! I'm dressed!" Blue said happily.

THen the four walked toward the large mountain ahead, ready for anything to happen while a mysterious shadowy figure walked through the bushes.

* * *

Ending Note: Sorry to anyone who thought I was done with my comical scenes. Just thought I could squeeze one in here :P

Thanks to my the followers so far:

GeniusPixel (Who i have Beta Reader connections with) (I review his work...)

BrilliantPixel (Who seems to have gotten inspiration from Genius)

isagonj (Who has followed me from the start.)

Wanna be up here too? Leave a review, make sure to follow (and a favorite too) and your name can be featured RIGHT HERE!

Guess what guys! We are _almost _at _**500**_ views! Crazy, right? Anyways, thanks to all of you who are staying updated with the story and helping me with the inspiration to keep writing. Have an idea for the story? Wanna just HELP ME STOP _SHAMELESSLY ADVERTISING _myself? Send me a personal message with your tips, ideas, and complaints about my excessive self-promotion! It will also help me to avoid slightly short chapters like this one...

And finally, to conclude... Next chapter we will follow the four towards completing their ever-so-far goal! Will word about Shadow get out? Probably... ANYWAYS, stay tuned for chapter 9! Have a good day, friends!

-InvisiableWalls


	9. Out of the Forest

Four Swords Re-booted

I'm back everyone! I was extremely busy... what, with finals and friends that needed catching up on, who wouldn't be? Last time we had a bit of a filler chapter containing a bit of comical 'story' and a 'bit' of self-advertising. It was really a no big deal chapter. For those who aren't up to date at all, I recommend that you read my first chapters, as trying to explain this story would take up too much time. Keep in mind that my writing style has changed. But enough jibber-jabber; Here is chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Out of the Forest

"You did remember to pack some water canisters, didn't you, Vio?" asked Green.

"Oh, let me check..." Vio said before taking of his backpack and searching. "Oh no."

"Yes?" Green walked over to see what Vio was fussing about.

"Well, remember when i once told you that 'Studies show that in a hurry, an average packer will forget 2-4 items?'" Vio asked.

"No, but I do remember that packing is hard and all relating statistics are wrong." added Green

"Well, I think it was right." Vio said while frowning at his bag.

"Shoot, we got no water?!" Blue said angrily. "Vio, you could have at least remembered that!"

"Hey guys," Red said pointing at the now much closer mountain, "there's a stream up near the top! We could get water there!'

"It's probably boiling hot! This is Death Mountain we are talking about!" Vio said correcting Red's somewhat-helpful adding.

"Weeeell, are you sure it's Death Mountain?" Green asked Vio.

"Well, It has to be! Look at the color and how high it i-"

"Oh just look at the MAP; it's not that hard..." Blue said.

Vio looked at the map flustered at all the contradiction he was receiving. Sure enough, it wasn't death mountain.

"Well, it's not Death Mountain," Vio said.

"Told ya!" Blue and Green said in unison.

"_But _it is Glacial Peaks." Vio added.

"So?" Red asked.

"_So _we will freeze to death! It's the coldest mountain in Hyrule!" Vio stated frustrated at how no one would just take his word for his information.

"Well, we have to go anyways. All of the terrain around it is about seven times more deadly anyways. I'd rather be frozen solid than have to deal with a bunch of rolling gorons, anyways. Trust me, I know what it's like to be frozen too. Red knows." Blue said

"We better get started or I'm gunna die waiting in this argument." Red said before making a bored face.

And with that they went on their way.

The 'trail' was rough and dirty and often misleading. The only way they knew they were on the right track was the mountain in the near distance. On the way, the surroundings were very similar. All the trees had identical branches and every time one was different, the sound of a twig snapping could be heard nearby. Sometimes, one of the four would hear it and look around, but see nothing and continue on. Red sometimes noticed a shadowy figure glowing behind the trees, although he said nothing as he figured it to be Shadow. "Oh, Shadow," he wondered, "How did he finally decide to forfeit himself for the better when his being is entirely evil? That's like surrendering your entire self and still having yourself! I bet he knows, I should ask him sometime."

Just as the Four approached the now very close mountain, Blue decided to interrupt everyone's idle thoughts and sometimes chit-chat with a little encouragement speech.

"So this is going to be quite a long climb," Blue said to everyone, "but we can do this if I go first and you guys follow my steps."

"So you are shamelessly promoting yourself, huh? Sounds like a certain writer i know... I just can't remember who." Vio told Blue. "But I agree, you forfeiting yourself would make it much easier on the rest of us."

"I never said anything about forfeiting myself. I'm just saying that if i go first, no one gets hurt! I can set up some extensions at the top and-"

"That will take too long, we should all just climb together and make a lot less work for ourselves." Green interrupted

"That actually sounds like a good plan." said Red.

"Why are you always backing up Green? I thought you liked me." BLue grumbled.

"I don't _always_ back up Green. Remember that one time when you broke that one person's ash vase when you were looking for rupees?" Red asked.

"Technically, that was you... and the rest of us. We are all one person, remember?" Vio said.

"Oh yeah." Red sighed.

Just as that conversation ended, they had reached the base of the mountain. Right off, they noticed that there was a cave near where they were. A faint glow was in the back.

"Should we investigate?" Red asked.

"Why not." Green responded for everyone.

The cave was actually well-kept, not much moss and hardly damp. There were some vases on the ground and scattered rupees. Then, on an old chair, sat an old-ish looking man with a snow-white beard and thick eyebrows. He was balding and wore a robe of red around his body.

"Hello, we are heros looking for an ancient artifact that is said to stop the every growing void above Hyrule. Do you know of this artifact?" Green asked the old man.

"とらいふおうす?" The old man asked.

"Wh-what did he say?" Blue asked.

"I think he is speaking in the ancient Hylian language. I'll try to translate it." Vio replied to Blue. "I think he asked if it was the triangle square... whatever that means."

The old man pulled out a picture of three triangles, arranged in a stack-like appearance.

"That looks like the triforce!" Vio exclaimed. "That can't be the artifact, it doesn't fit our descriptions at all! We are looking for a form of pottery, not a triforce. Besides, we know where that is at. Thanks anyways, old man"

"Well, I do speak the language of the common folk too, if you want to know." the old man said.

Vio slapped his hand on his head. "You coulda said that earlier."

"Sorry, I'm used getting uncommon visitors who only want to speak to me in Hylian. Like I said, my visitors are uncommon." The old man chuckled and then relaxed a bit. "So you are looking for a form of pottery, but posses some form of power to stop a unstopable force? That reminds me of a phrase. A unmovable object meets an-"

"unstoppable force!" Vio said happily.

"You're a very smart boy! How do you know this kind of knowledge from outside realms?" The old man asked.

"Well, I do study books quite a bit. Not to mention that I socialize with the much more knowledged in hopes of expanding my own!"

"impressive!" The Old man said to Vio.

"More like over-over-overdo." Blue whispered to Red. Red laughed to himself trying to not draw attention. Red could find anything funny.

* * *

Well? Did you enjoy this chapter? If you did. how about leaving a review! To rap things up, I would like to say thank you to all my readers on this story. It makes feel honored to write this. I received a review from BFTW and it really did make my day. It might not look like much but I really felt motivated to write some more. To think that someone is enjoying my writing... What a happy feeling :D

Have a good day,

-InvisiableWalls


	10. Crack-whip Peak

Four Swords Re-booted

It's been a while. Did you miss me? Or did you miss the cast of four who have sat right where we left them for the past couple months? Yup. Right there. They just 'freeze' so to speak ;) If you haven't been reading recently or are new, I'd suggest you head to chapter one and really see what's going down. It's pretty simple so I am sure you will pick it up quickly.

Well, let's not stall them any longer! Here comes chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: Crack-whip Peak

"Hmmm..." the old man pondered on the subject of the ancient pottery that the four were looking for, "I believe I have heard of that relic before. Let me check some scrolls and see if i could find anything."

"Take your time." said Green.

"Or just take OUR time. Blue grumbled.

"Oh, be nice. He's probably been down here since 1986!" Red replied to Blue.

"That's old school." Vio chuckled.

The old man finally came back with some miscellaneous books. "Let's see," he said, "anyone want to help me?"

"Ohhhh NO, not more READING!" Blue whined

"I don't think I could, old man! We practically cleared out an entire library the other day!" Green said.

Meanwhile, Red fumbled to the corner (mostly because he was fixated on the cover of one of the manga he picked off the shelf) and sat himself down and opened the book.

"What's that?" Green asked Red.

"I don't know yet..." Red replied.

"Well, let's take a look!"

Green had a tendency to read ahead of people. He was about five pages ahead of Red when one panel caught his eye. "Red, give me the book." Green said forcefully.

"Why? It's just getting gooood." Red whined.

"Trust me, you're better off not reading that." Green said back.

"Oh really?"

"What are you two arguing about?" Vio asked.

"RED HAS A DIRTY BOOOOOK!" Green said like a small child announcing a secret.

"I have a WHA-?!" Red looked shocked.

"Oh my." The old man looked at the book. "Now how did you find THAT?"

"It was on the floor..." Red replied.

The old man took the book and put it where it belonged.

"I found something!" Blue announced. "I was glancing at some maps and this one caught my eye."

"Let me see." Vio said while holding out his hand for the map.

"No, I'm going to figure this out this time." Blue replied.

"Suit yourself." Vio said, slightly disappointed, yet surprised that Blue actually wanted to read a map by himself. "If he could interpret it, THAT would be something." He thought.

"I see... hmmmm... OKAY! So we have to head over this mountain, Travel through the Swamp, get to the coasts through some deserts before-hand, then take a boat to the other continent, and if all goes well, we will be where we need to be!" Blue explained.

"I have a feeling that it's not going to be that easy..." Green said in a concerned voice.

"Well, we have to give it a try!" Red cheered.

"I don't kno-" _**CHCHCHHKSHHHHHHHHHHHH **_"What was THAT?!" Vio exclaimed surprisingly.

" 'That' was the massive void that we are trying to stop, remember." Green reminded everyone.

"Almost forgot about that." Red said shakily.

"We best be off. Thank you old man!" Green waved at the old man who had graciously helped out the four.

"No problem. You can keep the map if you want." The old man replied.

"Thank you! We will!" Blue waved at goodbye.

As the four left the cave, they decided to look at just how long their climb to the summit of the mountain would be. No doubt it was a steep climb. As Green rummaged through the pack, he pulled out: A hookshot, a longshot, One snake-whip, and a grappling hook.

"I guess we are working together on this climb."

Up the mountain there where multiple wooden poles sticking out, a few pads to land on, and a lot of loose looking rocks. If the four weren't careful, they could take some serious damage from a fall that high. Death was a high outcome at those stakes.

"Well, we can't go around and under is certainly met with a pile of molten lava..." Vio sighed.

Green distributed the item to each person. Red got the snake-whip, Blue got the grappling hook, Vio got the longshot, and Green took the hookshot for himself. As Red ran around testing his new 'toy' on various tree branches and rock overhangs, the other four where also busy testing out their new 'tools' on miscellaneous other areas. When everyone was sure their items worked efficiently, they got reading to climb. They found a tall rock to get a head start and Vio latched on to the first post. He swung himself with ease and went from pole to pole until he hit the first pad to wait for the others. Red went next and in-between each leap, he let out a little squeal. He couldn't tell if he was having a blast or scared to death. He eventually got to the pad and sat down on a rock for a a breath. Green went next, similar to Vio, and finally Blue who was similar to Red, but without the sequels or the terror. He actually enjoyed it. He felt pretty cool while swinging as well. As everyone gave a quick "nice job" to one another, they got ready to continue. They noticed the pad was a bit small now, but they got smaller on the way up. They just hoped it wasn't their eyes playing tricks on them. As each hero continued on, the poles seemed to get looser and looser and the way up got slower and slower until eventually they had to stop for a break. The sad part was, there was nowhere to take a break _at_! The pads past the fourth had complettly worn down or fallen off altogether, which explained what the old man had made his furniture and bookshelves with. Where he got his clothes from, they dare not think about. They knew they would probably find out soon. eventually They got so tired that swinging was beginning to become a problem. Sitting on top of the poles was too dangerous, as was hanging from them. The rocks where too dangerous to sit on either. They completely crumbled away at the touch oddly enough. That gave Red the idea to try and carve a ledge from the crumbly rocks, but the process was tedious and too long. He figured that his post would fall before he even made enough room for his palms. They progressed, although slowly, untill Vio and green had reached the top (they switched off orders at the first four pads so it isn't the same as when they left.) All that was left where for Blue and Red to make their ways up. Blue finally crawled over the edge of the final rock (with some help) and sat down to rest his rope-burned hands. Red seemed to be stuck and felt a lack of weakness to continue. Every urge that Red could muster was to just loosen his grip. Voices in his head said that he couldn't do and he should just give into his pain.

But as he glanced into the heavens for any advice or help (and by heavens I mean the eyes of his rubbery snake whip), he knew that he had to continue.

"I can do this," he thought, "I just have to do two more and I wont have to hold onto this thing for dear life.

Red could hardly bring himself to swing back and forth, so he decided to climb up onto the pole instead (recall what i said about the poles being extremely weak?) and hoisted himself up.

"Be _careful _Red! That thing could break at any moment!" Vio shouted.

"I- *huff* I got this!" Red replied weakly. he crouched down and leapt the seemingly impossible distance in his tired state.

Everyone on the summit gasped as they saw possibly the last moments of Red's life.

Halfway through the air. Red faltered and let out a bit of a tired screech, though failed. He flew his arms everywhere as he felt all the forces of gravity bring him back to where he started. Suddenly, as if planned by some outside force, his whip caught on to one of the poles and jerked his short trip to certain doom to a halt.

Right there, 30,000 feet in the air, 3,000 stories high, Red hung dangling on a rubber snake tool that looked as though it were designed by a six-year-old. and he just hung. Mostly in complete shock. His hands were over his eyes as to not watch his 'plummet' to the ground [never happened if you weren't reading].

Then at the top of the mountain summit, Vio fainted right on top of Blue.

After the short experience, the adrenaline going in Red's blood allowed him to rope to the last bit and be pulled up by Green (Blue was still pinned down by Vio's now limp body.) and Red went to the closest corner he could find and sat down for a brief nap.

* * *

Wow! Exciting! So, Red ALMOST died... And a little secret. If this were a one shot, he would have. maybe an alternate ending later on? I don't know. Anyways... Thanks for reading!

Thank's for waiting for me to post this next chapter. I know it took me ages as I was spending my summer relaxing and had to put this off...

I guess an hour's work isn't _so _bad is it? I **do **write these late at night, though...

Finally, news on the new fanfic i have had promised for everyone! I have many ideas ready and I don't know which ones to go with.

(A/N2): The second fanfic has been published. It can be read here: s/11070829/1/Four-Swords-Master-of-Fate

If you have any ideas for the story, msg me and I may just include them! (this also includes a shout-out of your name!) Trust me, anything goes!

Thanks for reading, Keep being awesome, and have a great day (or night, whatever)

-InvisiableWalls


	11. A New Freind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction, nor the settings, items used, words, back story, etc. All uses content is owned by Nintendo... But the plot _**IS **_mine so you can't take credit for that! Any other references belong to their respected owners as well... I'll try to remember to put some names. Thanks for your understanding :D

Good day, friends! Let's skip the chit-chat and get to the story, I'm excited!

* * *

Chapter 11: A New Friend

Getting down the mountain was much easier than climbing it. The other side was much smoother and had many footholds to use for stability. The view wasn't spectacular, though. There was a very unpleasant looking swamp, along with a small 'town' around the center of it. The set-up was more like a large assortment of shacks and less of a "Settlement." It seemed fairly poor with low trade in and out, very run-down, and entering an era of crime and poverty. The group decided on going in to see if they could stock up on some more supplies and possibly finding a place to sleep. They were tired of resting outdoors and felt that anything would be better. Perhaps they might even help someone! (That is their job after all)

They eventually reached the bottom and were met with the sight of thickly tangled vines and old rotting logs. upon further examining, they found some old metal rods and a pipe.

"I wonder what the fort will be like." Red wondered out loud.

"I imagine it to be almost abandoned." Blue replied.

" 'Almost' ?" Vio questioned.

"Well, someone might still live there." Blue said.

"I bet that there will be people." Green said... He didn't want to sleep outside in that terrible swamp.

It was quiet for a while as the four just cut their way through with their swords. The vines were tough and hard to slice. The steel blades had to rub at them for a while before they would snap.

"Maybe we should get our blades sharpened." Green suggested.

"We can ask for a blacksmith when we get there." Vio replied.

It was getting awfully quiet so Red decided to start humming. Blue immediately recognized the song and joined it. Vio seemed to know it too so he joined in as well, but was a bit slower as he hadn't heard it for a while. Green oddly didn't recognize it. He tried to think of why.

"Where did you guys hear that song?" Green asked the others.

"Hmmm... I don't remember. Do you guys know?" Blue asked Red and Vio.

"Actually... no. How odd." Vio said shocked.

"How do we know this song so well and not know where we heard it first?" Red wondered.

"Does anyone remember sitting with a girl. Us three Green wasn't there... and the girl; what was her name?" Blue asked

"What an odd memory... But I seem to have it too." Vio said.

"Oh! Her name was-" Red was cut off by Green announcing that they had made it to the town-area. "**And now... **_I forgot_." Red said slightly angry.

"Nice job Green. We were on to something there!" Blue and Vio said angrily.

"Well, _sorry_. my bad." Green said sarcastically.

"Look at this place! It's **HUGE!**" Red said happily. "Much bigger on the inside."

A large canopy of trees blocked all sunlight. There were various torched to make up for this, although it was still fairly dark. The water with a thick black with some green moss on top. The tree trunks were especially large around this area (probably because of the 'water' in the area.) The trees ran through some of the houses. Some were even set up _inside_ the trees. The trees had fluorescent mushrooms growing from the sides. Some of these mushrooms had candles burning on them and wax dripping from the sides. The trees seemed to generate the wax on their own. It dripped out of open pores on the trees. As a layout, there was a large lake with small banks on the sides that had houses set up on them. Rickety bridges connected all the areas together, with multiple docks with tied up. The boats looked like they hadn't been used in a while. To top it off was a large, jet black crystal on one bank (taller than the large house next to it (Four combined homes)) with glowing green veins running through it. The use of this crystal was unknown.

"Let's check out this first house on the left." Vio suggested.

The inside of the home was fairly simple. Straight to the right was a staircase leading into a bedroom/loft area that overlooked the left half of the home which had a smithing area and a leather working stand next to it. There was a young girl and (seemingly) that greeted them at the door.

"How can we help you explorers today? We don't get visitors often." The man asked.

"Well, we were wondering if we could get our weapons sharpened..." Blue said.

"We specialize in that, obviously. My father is a blacksmith! I know a little bit, but not so much that i can do it myself. Here dad, let me take those over to the grinder." The girl said holding out her arms to take the swords over.

"I'll go work on these for you kids. You can chat with my daughter while I'm busy." The Father said.

The girl was pale (mostly because of the lack of sunlight exposed in the swampy area). She had blonde hair and her face seemed to be fairly dirty. Her wings glistened with the light of the fire. They weren't long, yet they still had unique feathers.

The four were slightly shocked to see that she did have wings since they hadn't seen anyone with them before.

"I see you are all fascinated with these," The girl spread out her wings, "I'm an uncommen child from this tribe. Only every other generation are born with these. They only help me with delivering messages to the wood-cutters and other pitiful jobs." She said sighed

"We've never seen anyone with wings like those before." Red said happily to her. "They are gorgeous!"

"Thank you." She said, "But they do get in the way sometimes." They both laughed.

"Have you ever left this forest-area, girl?" Vio asked curiously to the girl.

"Yes, but only once. It was when i was a small girl and they took me on a trading trip to Hyrule. You can call me Arysia." She said.

"Would you like to come with us on our adventure? We promise to return you safely and it would be a major help!" Green suggested.

"And leave Onatia? Would that be dangerous?" Arysia asked.

"To be honest with you, it will be. But aren't you tired of being stuck here all the time?" Green asked.

"Green, don't force her to go if she doesn't want to go-"

"I want to go! He's right, I am tired of being here. Dad! I would like to go with these adventurer's on their quest." Arysia said to her father.

"Hmmm... Well, are you boys capable to take care of this girl." The Father asked.

"We can try." Blue snarked.

"I would think we are. What do you define as 'capable'?" Vio asked.

"You treat her with all your respect and never let her get hurt. She must definitely come back her unhurt or I will see to it that you receive all identical damage that she received. Do I make myself clear?" The father said.

"Yes sir!" All your Links answered in unison.

"_**YAY!**_" Arysal said happily, "If you return at dusk, I will be ready and packed, and then we can-"

"Wait, Why don't you kids stay the night and leave in the morning?" The father suggested.

"That is a smarter idea. Let's try to get ready today and we will meet here tonight." Vio said.

"Oooh! This is exciting!" Red said joyfully.

* * *

Author's note: Another grand adventurer had joined! She will definitely be helpful! Who knows what potential she holds? And what about Shadow... When will he be revealed to everyone?

Sorry I won't be posting for a while... school started again _and_ I'm pretty busy with the October special! It'll be spoo~ky

(A/N2): scheduled for Halloween of 2015

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

-InvisiableWalls


	12. Out of the Swamp, Over the Canyon

Dislclaimer: I do not own any of the content below. All content belongs to It's owner, Nintendo. Except the story. That's mine... Thanks!

Author's Note: Welcome back, everyone! I apologize for the massive delay of this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 12: Out of the Swamp

After collecting supplies and staying the night at Arysia's home, the four heroes and angelic companion proceeded out of the deep bog of Onatia. Climbing up the thick, almost quarter-mile long branches of the 'trees' and approaching the pathway above the canopy of dense forest. It was still very early morning, but Arysia cringed at the sun. They five chatted about how safe this journey could be made if they tryed to be as safe as possible, but rather unlikely. "Would Arysia make it back safe?" was a reoccuring question. They would try their hardest, but there was no gaurantee. It was up to time to reveal their fate.

"So, Arysia," Red said, leaning over to ask her his question, "What else did you do with your time besides being a messenger?"

"Well, our family trade is blacksmithing, so naturally i picked up on that. My father taught me most of what I know."

"What about you mother-" Red asked, but realized how foolish this question actually was. It was too late, though.

"Oh." Is all she said in reply. She suddenly looked very troubled. "I don't want to talk about that... well, not right now, at least."

What is she hiding, Green thought, Only some _tragic_ backstory could leave some sort of impression as that. How long will it take her to tell us? Am I just being nozy? Green pondered on that thought some more before coming to the conclusion that, yes, he was being nozy. He came to the conclusion that it most definatly was not his business and decided to change the topic.

"Say... where are we going, anyways?" Green asked the group.

"I... I hadn't thought about it much, myself, actually." Blue responded. "At least it's out of the forest, that's for sure."

"Some port-dock-dipple-doo way to the who-knows." Red said, balancing himself neatly on an old log.

"Are we even heading in the right direction?" Vio asked.

"MAP!" Red exclaimed, pulling out his conventient map, "Oh wait... Hey, vio? How do you read maps?" Red questioned, handing over the map to Vio.

"Wasn't i supposed to be holding onto this?" Vio asked.

"Oh... I got bored and wanted to look at it for a whil-"

"Red! You're holding my bag!" Vio exclaimed.

"Oh... so I am. Now how did _that _happen?" Red said confusedly.

"Where's Blue? Wasn't he just here?" Green asked surprisedly.

"Oh my! Is this normal with your group?" Arysia asked. "You don't seem very organized."

"Meh... We try." Red said with a shrug.

Arysia sighed and looked to her side, only to notice Blue clinging onto her arm.

"Shhhh," Blue hissed, "Don't tell 'em I'm here!"

"Blue?" Red called, searching under a small rock, "Nope. Not here."

"If he isn't under a rock, where is he?" Vio said sarcastically.

Green, who had already noticed Blue's "Hiding Spot," giggled to himself in the back of the group.

As the hike across the tree-top bridge continued peacfully, a dark force amassed in Hyrule. The kingdom was just out of veiw for the heroes, but what they would've seen wouldn't have been much. The kingdom was almost entirly covered in darkness and wrecked badly. Hyrule castle wasn't any different except for a small beam of light directly above the four-sword's chamber. That very light was the only reason why the kingdom wasn't completly covered in the shroud-cloud [Creative title!]. Held in that light were tens of thousands (if not millions) of monsters scratching and clawing at the protective forcefeild held by the grace of the Goddesses of Hylia who were growing weak quickly.

The heroes stood on the edge of the forest, staring down into the massive trench that borders.

"There's no way we can cross this easily. Could we possibly find someone to take us across?" Green asked the group, hoping they might offer some help in their dillema.

"We would need an escort from Hyrule. I can't think of any other way. Could there be bridges or maybe a way to the bottom?" Vio offered.

"I think I know a way" Arysia offered, pointing towards an old, overused, and quite badly battered. It seemed as if many battles had taken place between it. After all, it was one of the only ways that Hyrule branched into it's neighboring kingdoms. They made their way around to the bridge and made sure the ropes on their side were fastened, then prepared to cross.

"You you guys can give me a toss, I'll go fasten the ropes on the other side!" Arysal offered, soon having her request completed, "I'll wait over here for you!"

Blue gathered four sticks of equal size (except for one), then held them out in his fist.

"Oh, it's a strawpull, huh?" Vio questioned.

"Y-yeah." Blue mumbled.

Everyone pulled a straw out, then held them out to compare. Vio noticed quickly that Blue had his fist suspiciously higher than the others.

"Look's like I'm going, seeya guy- AGH! Vio- What are you doing?!" Blue yelled as Vio grabbed his tunic's collar

"Oh no you _don't_" Vio said angrily, "If anyone's going to go, it's **me!** I won't have you be some sort of crazy hero-figure and get yourself killed out there!"

"Fine, you can go Vio. We'll wait for you to cross." Green assured.

Immediatly as Vio prepared to step onto the bridge, he regretted his decision. He stared down at the massive chasm below him. Breathing in deeply, he took his first step and made sure his foot was stable enough to proceed. He repeated this act until he reached the other side with only as much as a few splinters as an injury. Red and Blue were the same as they crossed, but Red managed to trip somehow on a looses nail. Luckily, he was near the end of the bridge and Blue caught him just barely. This sudden jerk to the bridge caused a _lot_ of the debre to fall into the chasm, leaving Green with a lot less boards than the other three. His first step was stable, but as soon as he stepped off the board and onto the next, it completly collapsed. The next two did the same and started to worry Green. Just as he ever so cautiously approached the middle, a bird flew down and landed on the rope behind him and slowly started trying to find something to eat _inside the rope_.

"Oh, not like this," Green whispered, "Not like this..."

The rope started to creek and the bridge boards all fell off (along with the entire bottom rope) leaving Green dangling from the top-most "handrail" ...or at least what was left of it.

The bird flew off, and the very light change in weight made the rope creak even more. A snapping noise was heard on the entering side. The 4 on the other side watched in horror as Green was just seconds away from death.

_**SNAP**_!

Green felt his stomach drop as he went swinging towards the side of the rock that th last of the rope was tied to, but it also snapped as he fell.

"AAAAAGH! _**HELP MEEEEE**_!" Green yelled, plummeting into the chasm.

Arysia swooped down as fast as her wings could carry her. She wasn't used to flying so quickly (Or flying at all) and swooped down and grabbed Green extremly deep in the blackness.

"Gotcha." She whispered as she grabbed Link's tunic and held him in close, pulling herself directly upward and flying out of the chasm and into the sunlight.

As Arysia fluttered down onto the other side with the others, she realized that she was flying on her own.

"Green!" The others yelled, running up to meet with the gracefully landing Rito girl.

"Is he okay?" Red asked frantically.

"He's all right, but he needs rest. We can camp here for tonight." Arysia said, setting Green down as gently as she could.

The sunset in front of the forest on the other side of the chasm was beutiful and shortlived as the group watched it fade out. The huddled next to the warm fire and fell asleep quickly from their exciting day.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review to tell me what you thought of this new chapter. If you're liking the story, go and follow/favorite it!

Stay classy,

-InvisiableWalls


	13. The Thoughtless Fog

(A/N): This is a little bit of a celebration chapter for my new story [Four Swords: Master of Fate] Which is a prequel to this story! It also doubles over as a celebration of the 1,200'th read! Isn't that something? Well, expect a more dramatic chapter as we begin to rap things up for the true ending... Of the beginning. (Don't forget to leave a review!)

* * *

**Four Swords: Re-booted**

**Chapter 13- The Thoughtless Fog**

Green had awoken from his sleep to find the others missing. He lay still in his sleeping-bag, wondering where they could have gone. The fire seemed to still be low, so they couldn't have left too recently. He sneezed in the cold, foggy-morning air. Grabbing a few sticks resting next to the fire and tossing them in gently, he sat up (still groggy). All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he felt that it would somehow be dangerous. He couldn't go back to sleep knowing the others were gone. Sitting up again and brushing off his tunic, he grabbed a blanket and began his trek alone in the cold morning. He decided that sticking to the path was his best bet, and began walking north of the camp. After a few minutes he realized that something was off. He stopped and examined his surrounding. There was a small bush to his right, and a large rock to his left, although it was hard to make out it's size in the fog. He walked forward for another couple minutes and stopped again. Clear as day, there they were; the bush and the rock. "Now that can't be right," Green thought, "I'm sure I passed through here at least once. I can't seem to remember when, though." He continued on, hoping to find some sort of landmark soon. Over 20 minutes had passed before he had stopped again. This time it wasn't out of curiosity, but pure confusion. He had forgotten what he was doing. Looking to his right he saw a small rock, and to his left he saw a large bush. "Now I swear I've seen these before... But I'm sure I haven't." Green took a seat on the rock to think about what he was doing. Soon he had forgotten what he was even doing sitting on the rock. It was almost like he had forgotten who he was... And he would have if Shadow hadn't appeared walking through the fog just as Green had. Seeing Shadow startled Green, as he wasn't quite sure who he was. They just stared at one another for several minutes without speaking. Finally, Shadow decided to break the cold-dead silence.

"Do you know what these fogs are?" he asked Green.

"What fogs?" Green asked, almost innocently, "I have no idea~" his speech rambled into nothingness. His mouth suddenly wouldn't form any words.

"Green, how long have you been in these woods."

"What woods?"

"The path. There was a large stone with a sign pointing towards town and a bush that veered off into these strangely dark woods."

"There was no split in the path. There were no signs. For all I know, there is no you either," Link said, slightly startled at his own words. He curled up against the rock and tilted his head back, "What am I doing here?"

"I believe you were looking for someone, just as you had mumbled before."

"How would you know what? You are just a stranger; a beast from the fog!" Green said, starting to pull his sword.

"Hey, hey. I take offense to that. A stranger, maybe; But a beast never." Shadow said wholeheartedly. "My time was well served, and I think you should be grateful for what I did for you!"

"Did for me? Who are you?" Green continued asking, forgetting just about everything they had just talked about.

"Look; we should really get you back. I think you've been out in this cold far too long."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm Vaati, mage of wind!" Green yelled completely shallowly. "Don't make me get aggressive!"

"And what could you possibly do to me? You can't remember more than a fish out here! I can assure you that you are not Vaati."

"What is that supposed to mean, shadow-guy? Do you not know who I am? I could beat you down in seconds!" Green shouted crazily, standing up proudly, before completely collapsing.

"Green, you need to rest. Tilt your head back and think. Just think of your name. Think of my name! Anything! Just one thought will pull you out of this trap you've encased yourself with!"

Green's head tilted back as his eyes went completely blank. Shadow ran over and waved his hand in front of his face, although there was no reaction. "Great, he must have been in these woods for hours. How in Hyrule am I supposed to carry this guy all the way back?" Shadow looked down at his boots in deep concentration. Suddenly he head a loud cracking noise as a nearby tree fell. "Perhaps that tree gave into the fog as well? I imagine Green isn't long without the same fate. I need to help him fast!" Shadow's thoughts raced.

"Greeeeeen!" Came Red's voice from the fog. "Somebody?! Is anyone in this horrible place?"

"Red!" Shadow said, startled by his sudden appearance. "I your help! Green seems to have given into the fog!"

"What fog?" Red asked.

"Exactly! I think Green has given up on his own spirit, Red! Something must be tampering with his mind... Has he seen anything on you're quest so far that seemed... Odd?"

"Well... Not exactly. The weirdest thing to happen so far was that weird cave we found with some weird beast in it that only Green said he saw. I picked up this sweet ice-rod back there, though!" Red explained, pointing to the bright blue and silver wooden rod strapped to his back.

"Only he saw it, hm? What color was it?"

"Pale white... Like... Like fog!"

"Red, I think he has seen The Horror."

"What the heck is that?" Red asked, startled by the odd name.

"Well, the name kind of sucks because most people could only assume that he doesn't exist. They say that only those with a direct bloodline of the Hylians can see him. Since you are all copies (Blue, Red, and Vio) then I imagine that you don't count. As for Green... There isn't all that much we can do for him right now. Tell me, how did you find The Horror?"

"Well, _someone_ tripped over a rock in the woods and opened some sort of trapdoor. There was this pale-dude in a cage and before we knew it, we were out of there."

"And so was he." Shadow whispered to himself. "Hey, where are the others, anyways?"

"Back at the camp. I heard Green get up, so I only figured he had to go do something personal. But after he hadn't come back in hours, I decided to go look for him and now here I am." Red said, pausing to yawn. He still looked awfully tired.

"Look, I need you to help me carry Green back to your guys' camp. I think I can help from there." Shadow offered, proceeding to lift one side of Green's limp body. As he did so, Green gave a bit of a grunt and flinched as if Shadow's touch was painful. "It'll be okay," Shadow whispered, "I'm sure your friends can help you."

Back at the camp, everyone was running around frantic looking for Green and Red.

"Where are they?!" Arysia asked for the tenth time. "Why didn't they leave a note or anything-"

"We're back!" Red said cheerfully, lifting his side of Green's body.

"Who's that?" Arysia said, pointing to Shadow.

"Old friend, no time to explain," Vio said, noticing Green, "What happened to him?"

"He's fallen to a Haunting," Shadow explained, "That creepy guy you saw in the caves... He's responsible for this... And a few other things." He sighed wearily and set Green down with a little help from Blue.

"Like what?" Blue asked obnoxiously.

"Like the entire quest you're going on. He started that big-old hole in the sky to get you four out and release him. And to think you didn't even know..." Shadow sighed.

"That doesn't sound good." Red replied.

"When would it ever sound good?" Blue said, knocking Red lightly over the head.

"ow..."

"So how can we help him?" Arysia asked Shadow.

"Oh, we can't," he said dryly, "But you might be able to."

"As if! I have no idea what I could do in this situation."

"Don't worry, it'll be easy on your part," Shadow noticed Arysia get uneasy, "And it won't be any true-love's kiss garbage, either. I wouldn't force you to do that unless it was really necessary... unless you really wanted to."

"Good, good. But what can I do? I can't imagine we have all the time in the world."

"Oh, we don't. I'm not rushing, though. This guy hasn't done me any favors."

"That's just plain stupid. The entire world could end without him and you're just going to pass that up? If you hate him, you might as well just have him suffer through." Vio suggested.

"I never said I hated him," Shadow paused, "but I'm not going to rush the process. Look, Arysia... You just need to tell him that he matters enough to get back up or whatever. Give him some pep-talk. Anything that'll snap a guy back into action. Anything is fine, no one here is judging you." Shadow explained, glaring slightly at Blue after mentioning that no one would judge her.

"I guess I'll try my best." Arysia sighed and fluttered over to Green. She gave a light poke to his shoulder just to confirm that he was most defiantly sound asleep. However, Instead of flinching back, he just accepted the poke as if it were natural. "You need to wake up. You can't stay asleep forever." There was no reaction from Green. Arysia decided she'd try again, "You seriously can't stay down when the world needs you," She paused for support from the others, who offered nothing. Arysia came to terms with what she had to do. She propped up him body onto one of the logs near the fire and used her wings to brush off a few sticks from his tunic. Giving a slight bit of resistance, she reached over and gave him a hug. It was warm and not half-hearted either.

"Awww," Red pointed at the two, poking Vio in the shoulder although we obviously was already watching.

Immediately after Arysia released him, Green sat up and opened his eyes quickly.

"Ow, what happened?" He asked, holding his hand on his head, "I had the weirdest dream- Hey Arysia, why are you blushing?"

Arysia giggled a little with the others before laying Green back down.

"You really should get some sleep. You've had a bit of a rough morning."

* * *

(A/N): Wow, what a chapter! Dramatic, funny, (adorable) and all around plot crucial. Turns out that that scary guy (way back around chapter 6?) is behind this crazy scheme... But how? If you think you know what's going to happen (and I can assure you, you don't *wink*) Leave a review below! If you enjoyed, you could favorite the story, but I won't force you. I have a cool new policy now that favorites gaurantee chapters!

Stay classy,

InvisiableWalls


	14. Shadow's Chateau

(A/N): Woo! Chapter 14, alright! So after the past few chapters being all crazy and such, why dont we just sit back and let this one play through casually. What could po~ssibly go wrong? *wink*

* * *

Four Swords Re-booted

Chapter 14: Shadow's Chateau [Romani]

"Jeez, why did it take so long to get to this danky old place?" Red asked the others with his hands placed firmly on his hips, showing himself to be as "angry" as he could possibly make himself.

"Now Red," Shadow said, leaning closer and lowering his voice as to not disturb other shoppers that were obviously paying no mind to them, "you know it's impolite to call this town 'danky.' The people who live here are hard working folk, make note of that."

"I don't see how these people could be called 'hard working.' Just look at this place! It's absolutly disgusting," Vio said, kicking at a clump of dirt laying carelessly in the middle of the road, "I can see why this place isn't on any maps."

"I dunno," Blue leaned onto a nearby [unattended] fruit stand and picked up an apple, tossing it lightly his hands and continuing on with his reply, "I could get used to this pretty quickly." he prepared to toss the apple at an old cracked window of the inn across the street.

"Don't you dare." Green said, snatching the apple and taking a big bite out of it. "Ugh, this is so mealy. Who does the farming here?" He tossed the apple over his sholder and glanced at some of the other stalls. "Looks like the same 'gal if you ask me."

Shadow gave Green a questionative stare, then replied sarcastically with, "like you could do any better."

"Was that a challenge you emo-swine?" Green said, poking his finger angrily into Shadow's tunic.

Shadow remained calm and collected, replying again with, "At least I'm not an _elf._"

"What the **hell** is an elf?" Vio said, taking his gaze away from the shattered glass of the old shop windows.

"Oh, right. Hylians, are you?" Shadow grabbed the collar of Green's tunic and raised his with little effort into the air. "I've heard you guys get into fights all the time. Why start one with me?"

Green squirmed a little, trying to remove himself from Shadow's tough grip, "As nice as that would be," he gave up and just relaxed in his hold, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh whatever," Shadow let down Green and gave him a stern flick in the back of the head.

Red flinched back a little bit as Green completely fell over from the "flick" that looked quite painful.

"Gosh, Shadow," Blue said, hanging onto Shadow's shoulder and looking at Green, "Don't want to ruffle that guy's tunic the wrong way. You know he carries grudges."

Red offered his hand to help Green up, leaning over to whisper into his ear, "You probably shouldn't get into trouble with Shadow. We can't get on his bad side again... after what he did for us and all."

"Hey, shouldn't we be more worried with asking for directions... and is it just me or did it get dark _fast_?" Vio asked the group.

"Well," Shadow answered, "They don't call this '_Twilight Town_' for nothing."

"Huh, sounds familiar," Red said to himself, scratching his chin lightly, "where have i heard that?"

"I don't know, Twilight Realm? Twilight _caves_? Paper friggen Mario-" Blue answered, cut off by Green silencing him with an angry stare.

"Do you think the twilight goes away when someone sleeps here?" Arysia asked, breaking her silent listening to the others bicker.

"I wonder if people _never_ wake up here! You know, since it's like it is almost night or something..." Red suggested enthusiastically.

"Don'be be silly," Vio answered.

"We should try to book a place to stay, though. I don't see any houses around here we could just drop into." Shadow said.

"Well there's that inn." Blue said, shrugging his shoulders, "I bet it couldn't be that bad."

"Okay then. It looks a bit like a tavern too. Maybe we could pick up directions there?" Arysia offered.

The six set foot into the tavern, Blue pushing the doors open with the sort of grace and pride that only someone important could give off. However, due to him being [roughly] twelve, no one really payed notice to them besides the bar keeper who just glanced and conintued serving drinks. Blue secured a few stools at the bar stand that was mostly empty, save for a few widows and peasants. One old and experienced sailor-looking figure also sat, perched on his stool chatting to the bartender at what seemed to be a story he had told many times before (as the barkeeper just ignored him, cleaning the shot glass and pretending to listen). Shadow called over the bartender and asked for an empty glass. Giving him a skeptical look, the bartender gave him the semi-clean glass and asked if he wanted anything with it. Looking even more confused when Shadow said "no thanks," he just continued with what he was doing. Shadow pulled out an old looking bottle full of some form of "white liquid" as Vio would describe it.

"What's that?" Red asked, peering over Shadow's shoulder.

"Just some Chateau Romani I keep on me for... whenever." Shadow replied.

"Isn't that stuff illegal in Hyrule?" Vio asked with a questioning look on his face.

"We aren't _in_ Hyrule, are we?" Shadow answered with a furtive glance. He picked up the glass and took a sip.

"That smells _really_ old, Shadow," Arysia said, holding her hand over her nose, "How do you put up with that? Ugh..."

Ignoring Arysia, Shadow held up the bottle a little and said, "You know, they say this stuff gives different effects to different people,"

"Oh! Me first!" Red said, sitting up a little more.

"Hold on, scout. This isn't whimpy stuff, you know. It could practically knock a Goron out!" Shadow said, patting Red's head lightly.

"I bet we could handle it." Blue suggested, rubbing his boots together a little nervously.

"You do, huh? Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Let's do this in our own rooms so no one has to deal with us." Shadow suggested, paying the bartender for their rooms. He stood up from his stool and headed upstairs with the others.

"So just to give you guys a little warning," Shadow said, trying to get the other five's attention as the bounced up and down eagerly, "this stuff really isn't to be taken lightly. I don't want anyone to hurt themselves, so only try a little bit~ HEY! Blue! Give that back!" Shadow waved his arms aimlessly at Blue who snatched the bottle away with a theivish smile.

"Me first!" Blue said, tilting his head back and taking a drink. He immediatly regretted it and shot forward, "GHHU!" he said , choking slighly, "What in Hyrule is this crud? It tastes like old milk and dirty mist!"

"Pretty close," Shadow replied.

"Well It's still disgusting," Blue said, taking another drink, "I don't *hic* feel any different, though." he spit out a chunk of the milk out the window.

"Okie, Red's turn!" Shadow said, handing off the bottle to Red who sat eagerly on the bed.

"Yay! Okay, let's see how terrible Blue says this is..." Red took a drink daintily, "Oh yeah, that's nasty... a bit sweet, too. Over-all... not bad. I feel a bit tingly, though." said Red enthusiastically, taking another (longer) drink and passing off the bottle to Green carefully.

"Jeeze, Blue... you alright?" Vio asked Blue as he held his head lightly.

"Yeah, I guess. I kind of want to try some more now." He said, sticking out his tongue playfully.

Green took a drink and said that it just tasted like any other milk he had before (earning him worried looks exchanged by the others) and then passed it off the Arysia.

"I don't know if Arysia should really drink this..." Shadow said, worryingly cracking his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Arysia said with a slightly aggressive tone.

"Well, It's just that... I dunno... you're a girl?"

"Oh, why you sexist little-" Arysia said, raising her hands/un-extended wings. "If i wasn't sensible like myself, I'd probably clock you right now!"

"Hey, just try the milk already! I want some more!" Blue said eagerly.

"Alright, alright." Arysia replied, tilting her head back to take a drink. Surprising to the others, she didn't stop and remained drinking for about 5 seconds (finishing off a quarter of the bottle). "Ha! *hic* showsh you! Why, you think *hic* just cuz im a girl I couldn't do that?" Arysia said drunkenly, spitting a chunk out the window like Blue did, "Ha, I'd keep going!"

"So~?" Green questioned, "Any different?"

"Are you kidding?!" Arysia spread her wings out and fluttered about the cramped room a bit and then landed on the bed wobbly, "I could probably fly forever on the stuff *hic* ...counting I don't crash or anything."

"I could see how that would be a danger..." Blue said, holding out his hand for the bottle, which Arysia passed over with some resistance (taking a small drink before passing it over).

"okay, slow down guys! This stuff is expensive and all!" Shadow said, trying to take the bottle back.

"You wish, sucker!" Red yelled, leaping for the bottle and drinking another eighth of the bottle to the other's shock. He giggled a bit before saying, "This stuff really *hic* is strong! Sheesh," Red leaned a bit on Arysia, "You weren't kiddin'!"

"Okay, gimme that." shadow said, snatching the bottle before Blue could take a drink.

"Oh common! You're such a spoil-sport sometimes..." Blue crossed his arms, staring angrily at his two drunk friends on the bed as the swayed back and forth, mumbling some sort of tune with a constantly changing melody.

"Like that's what you need," Vio said with a chuckle. "Speaking of, I don't think I got to try any! Care to pass the bottle?" Vio asked, holding out his hand to Shadow.

Shadow reluctantly passed the bottle over, telling Vio to give it back quickly before anyone tried to take it again. Vio took a very short drink and fell over laughing immediately. "Oh my goddesses that stuff is **nasty!**"

Ayrsia took the bottle during Vio's laughter and tried to finish it with Red, only to be quickly foiled by Shadow.

"You guys have to be kidding me! Stop taking this or I'm going to be out in no time at all!" Shadow proclaimed angrily.

"Oh that's a lie," Vio said, leaning on Green a bit, "We know you have ways of getting more."

"Well... yeah- but that's not the point!" Shadow replied angrily.

"Hehe, did I tell you that you have pretty eyes, Red?" Arysia said drunkenly.

"Knock that off!" Blue yelled angrily at the two.

"Blue has pretty eyes, too... but don't tell him that I said that!" Red replied with a giggle.

"I'm right here, you know... the room isn't that big." Blue said blushing.

"You know who else is pretty?" Arysia asked Red.

"Who- *hic*" Asked Red.

"Green!" Arysia said, pulling Green oddly close to her chest and giving him a hug, proceeding to laugh at her own "joke".

"H-hey..." Green blushed.

"You two seriously just need to calm down or something- AAH!" Vio said, cut short by Arysia lifting him a very short distance in the air and letting him down again.

"Ah, jeeze. This was a horrible idea. better not leave these two alone or who knows what could happen." Shadow though with a dirty smirk on his lips.

"Watch thinkin' about *hic*?" Arysia asked getting a bit too close to Shadow.

"N-nothing. Listen, you should try to, uhhh... drink some water or something and just back UP okay? seriously! P-e-r-s-o-n-a-l space ple~ase!" Shadow said, pushing Arysia back lightly.

"Whatever, you aren't as fun as Red anyways," Arysia said, pointing at Red who was in a total laughter fit.

"Well I'm going to the next room over with Shadow, here. I'm sure Green and Blue can take another one as well. I trust that you two will try not to get into trouble?" Vio suggested.

"Whatever, I guess~ *hic*" said Red gleefully.

The other four left the room, leaving Arysia and Red alone. Almost immediatly they two noticed that Shadow accidentally left the bottle on the stand, and proceeded to try to finish it. As soon as they did, the both fell asleep next to one another. Red hugged Arysia's side tightly as Arysia layed peacfully, sound asleep.

* * *

(A/N): Should... should i have even published this? I might need to bump the rating, honestly. It was so cute, though... I couldn't resist. Well, those two are going to have a nasty hangover anyways *pokes out tounge*

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was twice as long as normal (2000 words+). If you enjoyed, leave a review!

Stay classy,

InvisiableWalls


	15. Fight, Fight, Fight!

(A/N): Oh goodness, I had little hope in following up chapter 14... it was so against continuity and I _still_ fit in some plot development. I'm planning on re-writing old chapters to fit this rule of mine. Does anyone else think that's a good idea?

* * *

Chapter 15:

Fight, Fight, Fight!

"Hurry up, Red! The others are leaving!" Arysia said, banging on the bathroom door and yelling to Red who had been in there for the past few hours.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until someone tells me what happened." Red shamefully replied.

"We already told you. Shadow had a little experiment and you just weren't very smart. Now can you please get out of there so we can go?" Blue said as nicely as possibly, picking up one of the bags he had almost forgotten.

"You must be leaving something out, Blue. I know that's not the whole story... isn't it, Arysia."

"Even I don't know what happened, Red. You are just as behind as I am; and I am clearly much more okay with this, apparently." Aysia said calmly.

"Okay, fine. You got me." Red opened the door. He looked very tired and unhappy. His hair was ruffled, tunic crumpled, and basically looked like a total wreck.

"Here," Blue held out Red's bag for him, "You'll be needing this." he walked over to the door and held it open for the other two impatiently.

"Can't we stay here?" Arysia whined.

"As if," Blue laughed, "you both have already shown how much responsiability you can have."

"Isn't it shocking," Shadow said, poking his head through the door, "that she could be three years older than all of you and still be as irresponsible.

"How dare!", Arysia yelled, swatting at Shadow who quickly made his escape into the main tavern-room again. Arysia blushed a bit and sat on the bed, "There's no way he's the eldest."

"You can't put an age on that guy," Blue responded with his arms crossed, "he is a shadow after all."

"Hurry up, guys! We can't wait forever!" Vio called from the outside, banging his fist on the window.

"Oh shut up, Vio! We know we have to go... and could you speak a bit softer, you are making my head hurt!" Red yelled angrily through the slightly open window.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't leave the tavern with that attitude!" Green snarked, waggling his finger and trying to push Red to his limit.

"Why you-" Red yelled, shaking his fist as Arysia shut the window.

"I guess he's making you... _Red_ with anger?" Blue punned, giggling at his own horrible joke.

"You're kidding," Red and Arysia starred at Blue for a couple seconds, then helped each other and walked to the door.

* * *

~Outside the tavern of Twilight Town~

* * *

"That really was terrible..." Red told Blue for the second time while trying to un-rustle out his tunic a bit.

Vio poked his head through one of the several shop windows and pointed Green to a book in the front display.

"You can't be serious," said Green.

"Yeah! Not to mention it has a few maps of these areas; It's everything we need!" Vio said excitedly.

"What is it, even?" Blue asked, coming over to see what they were talking about.

"Well, if actually _Red-_," Shadow punned, looking over at Red with a smirk and only getting an angry scowl in return, "-the label, you would know that... hm, where is the label?"

"It's a monster-encyclopedia!", Vio explained, "It has just about everything we need to know about surrounding beasts. It might even have something on that horrible darkness that fell over Green."

"Oh, yeah. That's probably important," Red rolled his eyes and kicked one of the miscellaneous old boards on the dark path.

"Well, how much is it?" Arysia asked.

"200 rupees," Vio sighed as the others stared in shock, "there's only so many, you know. These are hand written journals by proffesionals!"

"That's a crazy price, how could we ever-" Green was cut off by Red tapping his shoulder.

"Look at this," Red plucked a flier off the wooden wall, " 'Twilight Town fight arena: yadda, yadda," Red ran his eyes over the rules and information, "bingo! First place receives _400_ rupees!"

"No way! That's twice what we need!" Green grabbed the flier, "oh, is this what we are up against?" he chuckled a bit, "let's see, we got pewny-zora... oh look here, this is rich," he pointed to the picture of the second place champion, a kokiri boy who hardly looked fit enough to knock a woven chair over, "and let's see that first place... oh." Green stopped in shock.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shadow leaned over his shoulder, "Oh... how could we possibly take on a Goron?!"

"Exactly my point. Take a look at the rules: 'open arena, no rules. Limit teams to 2. No use of healing items.' yeah, as if we even have those." Green set down the flier onto an abandoned stand and continued on with the others to the "arena" location, but more accuratly just an open dirt circle in the middle of town with a couple stakes and rope to mark the makeshift arena.

"How do these guys even afford a reward like 400 rupees? They can hardly afford the arena itself!" Blue pointed to the open lot.

Arysia walked over to the ring leader, "Okay, we want in." she said with her arms folded.

"Ha! You?" he chuckled.

"Well, more accurately 'us' " Shadow said, pointing to the others who were looking at the other fighters warming up.

"Well, I suppose I could schedule a time," he pulled out a sheet of wood that he was using as a clipboard, "unless you want to fight now, of course."

"We don't have much of a choice." Shadow said lightheartedly and signed their names down in teams:

**Red-Blue**

**Vio-Shadow**

**Green-Arysia**

"Okay, looks like you are all set. See you guys in 15 minutes." The ring leader said, tapping his watch and walking over to the other fighters. Blue caught a glimpse of the other fighters laughing at the six and gave them a nasty warning look.

~15 minutes of preparation later~

"Round one! Eh... blue and... what is that, pink? Ah jeez, whatever," the leader pulled out his board, "Blue and Red versus the Zora tag-team. Ready?", he looked to each side in case anyone was going to back out as they most certainly weren't, "alright. FIGHT!" A short man in the back rang a large gong and the Zora and Blue charged at each other with crazed looks in their eyes. Red bit his lip and cowered back as the two immediately went to work wildly swinging left and right, locking hits occasionally. The Zora was ruthless and showed little mercy. Blue's knuckles were a very pale white and he began to look exausted already.

"Alright, captain fishy-tail, let's end this now!" Blue yelled, making his final blow and knocking the Zora clean out of the arena. Blue stood proudly with his hands on his waist.

The crowd cheered lightly as the Zora was a semi-easy target. The other tag-team member, a more red-ish Zora took the previous one's place, as did Red with Blue.

"Fight!" called the leader along with the gong.

Red tried his hardest to look un-menacing at first. He cowered back to doge some shots and eventually the Zora started lowering his gaurd. He started taking an open stance and swinging in a patter that Red caught onto immediately.

"Right, left, right, right, left." Red whispered under his breath. "Okay, enough with you! Let's see if **this** puts a stroke in those fins!" Red swung with pattern: Left, right, left, left, right.

Immediatly the second Zora was down and the Red left the make-shift arena.

"Next up we have: Shadow and Vio on the left... and to the right side of the ring we have the kokiri champion. They say this guy could take down armies!" The leader waited for the short man to raise his stick and yelled the usual, "Fight!" and the battle commenced.

Shadow put on a pair of dark knuckle dusters and showed little mercy at first. However, the boy was fast and extremely tough to hit. Shadow started getting a little more panicky and put all his energy into trying to hit the boy, to no succession. He ran to the rope and tagged in Vio who pulled out his sword with an enraged look on his face and yelled, "I'll cut 'ya to bits, kid! Get out'a my way!" The kokiri boy showed no response to the threat and Vio started with swinging broadly. He even went for a spin attack and realized that the boy was just _too fast._ "There's gotta be some way to hit him... i doubt he runs out of energy. Unless..." Vio waved over to Red and yelled for him to go through the bag for "the ice!"

Red came back with the ice-rod and tossed it to Vio who used it to immediately freeze over the dirty road. The kokiri boy started slipping around aimlessly and was a pretty easy target.

"Give in?" Shadow called from behind the rope. The shook his head and continued to fumble around as Vio kept freezing the path in every direction he went.

"Looking tired... maybe you should take a break?" Vio laughed a bit.

"N-no!", the boy called, speaking for the first time they had seen him. Even the audience looked a bit surprised, "I-I can't lose! I gotta...", he paused, looking sad for a moment and then fell over on his knees for what seemed like the hundreth time, "I gotta pay my sister's bill... her hospital bill. She's so sick and I-" he stopped and looked like he was about to cry. Vio had stopped hitting him with ice, but the boy still looked cold. "I can't let her die. She can't..." he jumped over the arena rope and darted away, followed by Shadow and Red yelling after him.

"What have I done..." Vio said, setting down the rod.

"Listen, buddy. We can sort this out later. Now me and Arysia need to do this last match. Seeya in a bit..." Green said sadly, walking off to the arena next to Arysia.

"And onto our last match with this 6-part tag team machine we have Green and Arysia. Wait a minute..." he paused and looked at his paper again, "You sure you're Arysia?"

"Sure as I'll ever be. Why?"

"Well, you just seem a bit different from these other guys, that's all. You break the theme, I guess. Well anyways, Green and Arysia versus The Champion!" the final gong rang and the two braced themselves for the worst.

A huge Goron walked out onto the arena and you would have thought he was ready to kill someone! Arysia cowered back slightly at just how massive he was.

"We're going to be absolutely demolished by this guy..." Green whispered.

"Don't I know it," Arysia sighed, "Okay, take my hand."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Arysia held out her hand panicking as the Goron slowly made his way over.

"Okay, fine. I don't know what you are doing but... I trust you." Green took her hand and she flapped her wings as hard as she could to lift them both into the air.

"I wasn't built for this," Arysia said. She took them both over the Goron's head and landed Green safely onto his back.

"-And you're plan is for me to _grab_ his _neck_ and **strangle** him?!" Green asked.

"Yep. And do it quickly! He isn't _that_ slow."

Green held his arms tightly around the Goron's neck, although it made little to no difference, him being hard as rock and all.

"I think I have something, hold on." Green leaned back with all his weight along with Arysia fluttering as hard as she could.

"W-wha? No! There's no way! AAAAAHHH-" The Goron yelled, falling over backwards, "I can just roll up, though! HaHA-" The Goron tried his hardest to curl up, but his massive size didn't allow him to move quickly!

"We got him!" the ring leader counted down the last 10 seconds and Green and Arysia had won.

"We did it!" Arysia said happily.

Just then, Shadow and Red came around the corner with the Kokiri boy. Red ran over to tell Arysia what happened and Shadow started deviding the reward between them and the boy.

"You r-really mean I can have this?" he said, holding up the 150 rupees the six had given him.

"Hey, you entered against a _Goron_. With that kind of determination, just go ahead and use that to help out your sis'." Shadow patted the boy's back and sent him off.

"Thank you!" he called back to everyone.

"Ah, what I good kid. Well, we should probably- Um. Vio, what's wrong?" Red asked.

"I-I swear it was here..." Vio fumbled around in his tunic for a few seconds and looked shocked.

"There's no way..." Blue gasped, holding his hand over his mouth.

"He took all 400!" Vio yelled.

"Why that little... Catch that theif!" Red yelled, chasing off down the street with the others.

* * *

(A/N): Haha, looks like they somebody got fooled. Doesn't this seem like something that's happened before? Maybe it's not just Red who is overly compasionate, after all! Oh, just a quick updater: I'm planning on writing chapters with 2,000 words+ from now on, instead of the usual 1000~1500. For example, this chapter was 2,300+! Pretty good, huh?

Stay classy,

InvisableWalls


End file.
